Laser processing machines are known which, for example, are used for micro-processing on workpieces. Such laser processing machines include a machine base body that receives a laser source and a workpiece carrier to receive a workpiece to be processed. A laser beam produced by the laser source is directed via vertical optics, which comprise a beam guide and a processing head, onto the workpiece. The processing head is interchangeable in such laser processing machines. Typical processing heads are scanner heads, which are used for removal, engraving, and fine cutting. Furthermore, fixed optics are used that are mainly used for cutting. Multiple arrangements of the types specified above or also combinations of these can also be useful. Trepanning optics are also used for drilling and cutting with steep wall angles. However, if the processing head is changed, this requires a considerable amount of time, as the beam guide also always needs to be readjusted when the processing head is changed.